


Uninvited Guest

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Predator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester gets a surprise over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Niall 'Blade' Richards borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lester skidded on the polished floor as he rounded the breakfast bar. This was not how today was meant to go. He'd had it all planned. A lazy breakfast followed by a relaxing half hour polishing off the crossword in the Sunday Times. At no point had his plans included a future predator.

He looked around frantically, knowing he was cornered and it was him or the predator. He was damned if it was going to be him. Then he saw it. He pulled the knife from the cupboard door and threw it. Then he closed his eyes and prayed.


End file.
